Is it ever enough?
by passionfruitslave
Summary: "I will always be yours forever and more" This is what Mahiro has always been trying to tell Yoshino but then he can't find the right time to speak them. Yoshino on the other hand, knows that it has always been him. Always.
1. Is it ever enough?

**A/N: **I do not own Zetsuen No Tempest characters but they make me feel better hence borrowing them to keep my sanity.

* * *

><p><em>No I'm never gonna leave you darling<em>

His blonde hair bounces as he walk pass the western hall where all the medicine majors piled up. The hallowed hall of this sanctum is rather very quiet he can hear his footsteps across the whole room- the sound of every page turned served as the music. He stopped at one of the columns and searched for his muse.

"Mahiro!" called by a voice from afar, wondering who it may be, a familiar one, mentioned his name.

He glances sideways until he saw a young man waving his hand. A slight visible smirk plastered on his face.

"Yoshino" he walked towards him and sat on the empty chair across. He stared at him for a long time, thinking of the right words to say. A minute passed by, he broke into laughter.

"Shhh, what?" Yoshino hissed.

"You looked so serious" He snatched the book from Yoshino and snapped it close.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, his face flushed in red. Mahiro, on the other hand put the book on top of the other books and cleared his throat.

"Hmm, I'm hungry" he pouted his lips and let out a big sigh.

Yoshino looked at his brown, which seems to be almost red, eyes. With that face appearing to be so sincere, he can't bring himself to be angry. He abruptly grabbed his bag.

"Here" he pulled out a _znicker_ handing it out to Mahiro.

Mahiro narrowed his eyes but accepted it anyway. He ate it in silence while Yoshino got his book back. He is in another dimension again.

* * *

><p><em>No I'm never gonna go regardless<em>

"YO-SHI-NO!" He is now on top of Yoshino's table.

"Ay, what is your problem?" Yoshino gasps for air.

"I've been chattering here for almost a long time now. You don't answer or even look at me. Can you just put that book down before I decide to burn these?" He pointed at all the books placed on the table. His voice sounds so firm.

Yoshino momentary look across the room. Everyone is now staring at them. Yoshino murmured apologetically just to ease the situation. He then turned to Mahiro, asking him to take his seat. He did as he says.

"Mahiro, I'm sorry okay? You know I have exams to prepare for." Mahiro looked hurt.

"I know. I know I shouldn't have come here." He brushed his blonde hair. He cursed internally, _I should've have known your priorities_

He feels wounded with what Yoshino said. It's always been studies first, not him. Who is he even kidding? He once said he can't compete with all the medical terms Yoshino loved.

"That's not what I meant. I like you being here." Yoshino replied.

"I'm sorry" he closed his eyes. He ruffled his hair once more.

Yoshino started piling up his books in his bag then stood. Mahiro looked up.

"Lunch? I'm hungry" He smiled at him as he flashes his sparkling green eyes.

Mahiro knew that he can't say no anyway so he stood up brushing off the thought that he's just second on the priority list, or is he even on the list?

* * *

><p><em>I will always be yours forever and more through the push and the pull<em>

"Why is that you don't like celery again?" Mahiro with his relaxed mischievous voice.

"You know it already. It's like uhm, never mind" Yoshino answering him calmly.

They both ate their salad in silence.

Mahiro slumped on his chair "Yoshino, I want some ice cream"

"Why is that you never stop asking me for stuff?" Yoshino gulped his iced tea.

Mahiro straightened his back. Crossed his arms "Ay, it's not like _always_"

Yoshino shot back a smile "It has _always_ been…. Yoshino I want this, that. Yoshino let's go there, let's stay. Yoshino—"

Mahiro pushed himself forward and laid his chin lazily on his palm, looking directly at her with a sly smirk up on his curled lips.

"Because I never want to spend time with other people except you" Mahiro knows it's cheesy but he meant every word.

"Don't be flattered too much. I just don't like other people. And I'm stuck with you" He added.

_Typical Mahiro… _Yoshino thought. He grinned at him whilst pulling out his phone.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Mahiro sat on his chair properly.

Snapped.

Yoshino laughed "Ha! Got ya"

"Why do you always take a snapshot? It's not funny, delete that!" Mahiro reached for Yoshino's phone.

Yoshino swayed his arms away from Mahiro. "This is my phone and you cannot do something about it!"

Mahiro struggled but he got lost at Yoshino's eyes. He is dumbfounded he stopped trying to get the phone. "I should look pretty cute in that or I'll shoot you" He is now intensely blushing.

Yoshino giggled. _Such a child, your short attention span is what I like about you most_ -he thought.

They both stared at the window pane. A butterfly flew.

_I need more than if's and maybe's._

* * *

><p>"Yoshino, I'm sorry for stealing some of your time. Yeah stealing you out of that genius hall" Mahiro broke the silence.<p>

"Ma-hi-ro" Yoshino nudged him jokingly.

"To be kidnapped by you, is an adventure. I like adventure" He quickly said.

Mahiro stopped walking.

_And all that I've done, is it ever enough?_

"Hey" He said head down.

"Hmm?" Yoshino stopped on his tracks and turned his back. "What's the problem, Mahiro?"

His face bore nothing but seriousness "Yoshino I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" Yoshino questioned. He's now facing him.

"I…. I… think I'm…" Mahiro struggled finding the right words.

"Mahiro?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm thankful you could put up with my stubbornness"

"Ha ha! Who else would?" Yoshino came closer.

Mahiro slid his hands on his pockets and blew his hair off his face. "Yeah, come on. Let's get back you to your genius palace. I bet your books can't wait to see your face again"

"Nah, come on, I think I'm up for some ice cream" Yoshino answered, his face plastered with smile.

Mahiro looked up at the vast blue sky. _For all that its worth, is it worth it?_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Should I continue? I'm not sure, hit me with reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this guy?

Mahiro moved to New York two years before Yoshino got his doctorate degree. They haven't talked _ever since_, no one can tell why.

Mahiro, as Samon's successor, made the business boom and became a threat in the business world. Over the years, he is flying back and forth from _east to west_ for expansion of the corporation. On the other hand, Yoshino is part of one of the successful medical groups in California. They are leaving for Africa in a few weeks for their yearly medical mission.

**In a cold December evening**, an ambulance pulled over in front of the hospital. All the nurses rushed to get to the patient quick. Yoshino is about to leave when a nurse called his attention. **He felt strange**.

"Doc Takigawa, Doc Bales wants you in the Emergency Room. He sai—"

"On it." He replied before the nurse could even finish. He handed his files and car keys to the nurse and put on his coat.

He put on the gloves and mask when he entered the ER. His colleagues nod at him and filled him up with the patient's background.

_"Mahiro Fuwa"_

His body stiffened at the mention of his name.

_"Plane Crash"_

Still dazed, the head doctor started with the instructions and the operation began.

It took them hours to save Mahiro from danger. But from his memory, the doctors are afraid the crash brought so much damage that they needed to put him to sleep for it to heal.

* * *

><p><strong><em> MAHIRO'S POV /_**

The sound of chatter woke me up. I was overwhelmed by the light, it almost blinded me. I looked at the faces surrounding me, my eyelids grew heavy.

A redhead tapped my shoulder

"You're going to be _okay_ Mahiro"

It felt reassuring.

I tried to move but my body is too weak

"We're here Mahiro, stay strong"

This time, a guy with blue-arrow tattoo on his right eye came closer.

I want to thank them but I can't remember their names.

My head started throbbing.

I don't remember what happened to me.

I feel **lost.**

I feel **confused.**

I didn't mean to, but I started _crying_.

A peach-haired girl hugged me and whispered "_It's okay Mahiro"_

I closed my eyes.

Next thing I know, it's morning again.

There are no more people in the room except for the peach-haired girl.

And me. I am still alive, I am surprised.

I cleared my throat. I tried to speak but there's no voice coming out.

I just stared at her.

"Mahiro, we were so worried about you. Especially _Samon_"

I smiled. There's this strange feeling though that wants me to kick her out of the room. I want silence right now. But he mentioned a **name**. A name that sounds so familiar yet so strange.

"Thank God Yoshino is assigned here!" she said cheerfully.

_Yoshino_… I closed my eyes.

"Hakaze, will you please leave us for a while?" I didn't notice but the redhead is back.

The girl named Hakaze whispered something to the redhead and closed the door behind her.

I tried speaking. This time I managed to say "Who are you?"

He sat on the seat beside my bed and stared at the window. He looks very serious and dangerous, but I am not afraid.

"I am Samon Kusaribe. Don't be afraid of what you don't remember, Mahiro. We will help you get there. You are _one of us_, you are the successor of the business. We hailed from _Kusaribe Clan._ That is all you need to know for now." His voice is very firm.

"How long have I been here?" I tried again.

"Over a _year_"

My head hurts. A lot happen in a day, what more for a year?

A nurse came inside with a wheelchair.

"Goodmorning sir, the doctor wants to see master Mahiro"

"I'd take him"

The nurse left us alone.

I didn't protest when he helped me get on the wheelchair. My body is still weak, I am helpless. I needed help there's no denying it. Whatever happened, it is worse than I thought.

The doctor's office looks very minimalistic.

He looks very friendly.

Considering the length of his coat, he is not that tall.

He asked us to be seated and I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes. I am already seated, in my wheelchair. Samon rolled me near his seat, across the doctor.

He explained a lot of things.

It didn't help much though.

I want to get out already so I fixed my eyes on the doorknob wishing it'll open for me.

It _did_ open.

I was startled.

A guy in white coat appeared, shaking my doctor's hand and Samon. I can sense they know each other. I am keenly observing until I got lost at his eyes when he faced me. It's not his smile; it's his green eyes that made me feel uneasy. I looked away.

My doctor set a date when I am going to see him again. Samon stood and walked me out, before he could close the door I glanced back.

He followed my gaze and smiled.

I turned my head away.

The next day, after breakfast the nurse said she can bring me to the lounge where the other patients stay. I don't like to see other people. But I want to see the world again, so I nod at her when she pushed my wheelchair.

In the far end of the lounge, there's this big window that overlooks the buildings in the city and a mini park. I stayed there for a few minutes until I realized I wasn't alone.

I think everything moved in slow motion. I hadn't realized that I was already staring until his eyes met mine.

I abruptly gape away and focused on one spot in the park.

On my peripheral vision, he's moving closer. I feel anxious and nervous at the same time.

"Hello!" That's his words. I think I forgot how to speak.

"_Hi_" I stammered.

"How are you today?" he asked

"I'm okay" that's a lie. And now I feel annoyed.

"Okay. You can call me Yoshino" I feel like I was sucked into a new dimension and I can't move.

"Yeah, I see you're a doctor. That's _nice_" I tried to compliment him. I suck at this.

"Thank you. You're much more than me when you get out of here."

I don't know how to keep a conversation going.

Ever since I was brought back to life, I try to remember bits of my past but nothing came.

I found myself staring at the tallest building trying to see if I could reckon just one moment.

I closed my eyes.

I fluttered them open and look at the guy standing next to me.

He stands tall.

Something rushed back to me; Hakaze mentioned the word 'yoshino' and he said his name is yoshino. My heart is beating very fast I feel like I have discovered a piece of me. I just can't wrack up my nerves to think what his role in my life is.

"Yoshino, have we met before?"

He just smiled at me for a second and called my nurse.

I was waiting for an answer when my nurse started pushing my wheelchair.

"Stop" the nurse did as I say.

"Who are you really?" I shout

He shook his head and stares at me. His _green eyes_ almost drowned me.

"What?" is all his answer.

I feel like I know this person. I feel like we have something in the past. Is he my friend? My brother? Business partner? Enemy? I need to know. I have to know why I feel weak when I'm around him.

"Never mind" I said.

We just met few times, but I feel I know him since forever.

I let out a sigh.

**Who is this guy?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**A/N: **I hope you have seen Zetsuen, and reckoned this scene. Because this is like a throwback, if you know what I mean *winks*

* * *

><p>Mahiro felt the heat of the sun. He's already awake but eyes closed. He can hear clatter of teaspoon in a teacup, the wheels rolling outside, and a voice. He felt the sudden jolt when he heard Yoshino's voice, he opened his eyes.<p>

The room was too bright and very unfamiliar. He browsed the room, there's no sign of Yoshino but three strange faces. He's very confused where he is. He stood up and looked closer.

"He's gonna visit me again!" young man called to the adult.

From the look on his dress, the adult could possibly be a teacher. He said something but Mahiro couldn't hear him. The teacher closed the door and left him with the two kids.

The kids were arguing about something. Mahiro didn't catch all the details but they were talking about a mugger and an accident. There are so many papers spread out in front of the blond-haired kid and the other was busy discussing.

The kids aren't bothered about him watching, he cleared his throat "Ehem..."

No response. He tried touching the shoulder of the brown-haired kid but he didn't feel it.

He steps back.

"This…is…a dream!" he figured.

"Could you hand me the phone?" someone said.

"But you could reach it" the other answered

Mahiro closed his eyes. He heard a deafening alarm; he flashed his eyes wide open.

He's back in his room. He's not dreaming anymore.

He frowned "Could you please shut the alarm!"

The alarm went off.

"I'm sorry about the alarm! I am so keen about time i have so many patients" A smiling Yoshino put down a newspaper and started folding it.

He stood up "Okay, have a good day Mahiro-san"

"Wait" Mahiro stopped Yoshino from leaving.

"Yes?" Yoshino looked at Mahiro.

"Could you hand me the phone? Mahiro asked.

"But you could reach it" Yoshino eyed the phone laid on the table next to Mahiro.

"I'm pissed so could you just grab it?" He said in a stern voice.

Yoshino walked closer and reached for the phone. He handed it to Mahiro whom is avoiding his face.

"You never changed" Yoshino bursts into laughter

Annoyed, Mahiro grabbed the phone with force.

"How could you even say that?"

"Oh you know?!" Yoshino's smirk flashed on his face

Mahiro is charging for an answer when his stomach growled.

Yoshino smiled "I'll ask the nurse for your breakfast."

He walked out of the room without saying good bye.

Mahiro stared at the vast blue sky.

He replayed the dream on his mind figuring what could be the meaning of it and who might be the kids.

He sighed.

He browsed the room and stared at the phone.

"Why did you even bother to visit me when you're not my doctor"

"Why does it feel like this happened before" he added

"Why did you even come here when you're not gonna stay"

He smiled looking back at the window again, and frowned at his thoughts.

"Even my memory didn't stay"


End file.
